


I can keep you warm

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Flirting, M/M, fractured but whole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: In which even dressed as Mysterion, Kenny is still a flirt
Relationships: Human Kite/Mysterion, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 51





	I can keep you warm

Human Kite had said this before, but he really wished his costume had sleeves.

He was in the middle of a mission when he brought this up again: standing on a rooftop in the middle of winter with Mysterion, New Kid and Toolshed.

Kite shivered in the wind. “I wish my outfit had sleeves,” he grumbled.

Instantly, there was a warmth at his side.

Mysterion was grinning mischievously from where he pulled Kite close.

“I can keep you warm~” the masked vigilante promised.

Kite blushed and tried to push him away. “Kenny, quit it!”

“Kenny, stop flirting with Kyle. You’ll ruin the mission,” Toolshed interjected.

Mysterion sighed dramatically, and reluctantly moved away. “Fine. But my offer still stands~”

Kite rolled his eyes and turned away, but he smiled anyway.


End file.
